The Diablo Trilogy - The Barbarians' Revenge
by MJCfiction
Summary: After a barbarians clan was destroyed by evil, he vowes to have revenge. My first story. r/r!
1. Prologue I: The Evil Rises Once and Agai...

Barbarians' Revenge

By MJC

Prologue 1: The Evil Rises Once and Again 

As the young boy walked down the road, he heard a quick slithering sound behind the tree.

"Just ignore it," He thought. "Just ignore it" He heard it again. Not being able to resist, he turned around and looked, catching a glimpse of an unusually coloured snake slithering away. The boy moved towards the tree, trying to see the snake again. Suddenly the snake jumped out and bit the boy at the neck, the snake and the boy falling to the ground, the snake shrivelling up, and the boy fainting.

*        *              *

Years later the boy woke up. He tried to stand up, but he was unbelievably heavy. After fifteen minuets he finally stood up. Everything seemed further away than usual… Weird… As the boy walked around, he noticed so many differences… Buildings had changed… Car models he had never seen… The old shopping centre around the corner was now an old peoples home… Whenever he got into sight with another person, they ran screaming… Why?

 As the boy reached the Old River, he saw the reflection of a giant snake in the water. He looked around, frightened. He moved left, the snake moved left, He opened and closed his mouth, and the snake opened and closed its mouth… He wiggled his tail, the snake wiggled his tail…

"Huh? What do I have a tail for?" he tried to say, but only hissed. Then it dawned on him. He was the snake. He remembered. The snake that had bitten him. He had become that snake. A much larger version of that snake. The boy, now the snake, then realised that he was hungry. But not for lollies or Hamburgers as usual, no, he was hungry for something a bit different. Humans. Fresh, live, humans. 

He slunk around the river, looking for a human. A nice juicy human… He could just fell the blood oozing between his teeth… The nice warm blood… Finally he found a human… 3 children… 2 adults… Perfect…

"ROAAAAAAAR!" The boy/snake roared. He struck Once! Twice! Thrice! Taking all three children at once. Suddenly a bright beam of light shone from the sky, an arch angel floated down. The arch angel cast a spell which banished the boy/snake to hell. Trapping him in a giant cage and sending him back in time.

*              *              *

10 000 years earlier an evil broke out of a cage. A very powerful evil. An evil that used to be a young boy. The evil roared and rose to the earth. Raising all the dead and evil. The Evil Arose again.


	2. Prologue II: Leaving Home

Prologue 2: Leaving Home 

As he walked out of the gate, he glanced back to the destruction that used to be his home. His arm half detached from his body. 

"I shall avenge the death of my clan!" He vowed. "All Evil shall DIE!" He added.

Roaring he ran down the road until he collapsed.

*        *              *

"Lady Karlen, we have just witnessed the taking of the nearby Barbarian clan, the Blood axes."

"The bastards… We _cannot_ just stand by and watch while the other clans around us fall! We must take action!"

"But ma'am, The Evil would swipe us down with a single blow! We cannot stand!"

"Yes… You're right. We shouldn't. It would be sui…" Before she could finish another Mercenary entered the tent.

"Lady Karlen! Lady Karlen! There is a wounded Barbarian from the Blood Axes clan wishing for assistance and healing!" she informed Lady Karlen.

"Well, hurry and let him in!" the Mercenary then left the tent and returned a few minutes later with a young Barbarian with a wounded arm. As the Barbarian entered the tent he fell to the ground and began screaming and twisting, scratching at his wound. Lady Karlen immediately ran over to the Barbarian and helped him into a bed.

"Lesta, go and get Alena now" She ordered the Mercenary who informed her of the arrival of the Barbarian. "HURRY!" she added urgently.

Minutes later, an old woman wearing long purple robes and old cracked necklaces, rings and bracelets of bone entered, moving so lightly that it looked like she was floating on the ground. She glided over to the Barbarian, witnessing another of his fits.

"This man is suffering from blood poisoning. Notice how the skin around his wound is a purplish blue? This mans cut has become infected." Alena remarked. "I can heal the wound, to cease increased poisoning, but I can only temporarily restore him to full health. After one day of taking my antidote, the poison would have kicked in again." One of the Mercenaries who had witnessed the whole thing gave Alena a desperate looks. "Can we save him? Can we help him?"

"We cannot." Alena paused in her reply, then added, "But I know a sorcerer who can. But I am sorry to say that he has been captured by the evil Undead Mummy, Clashfist, in Undead Cave. He is under a body lock enchantment that can only broken by the murder of Clashfist." Nobody had noticed that since Alena had entered, the Barbarian had been awake and had heard everything. 

"Then I shall go and rescue this sorcerer!" He growled, startling everyone except Alena, who was never startled. "You said that you can revive me for a day, that might give me enough time to save the sorcerer. Then you shall not waste the lives of your merce… AHHHH!" He screamed, clutching to his arm, screaming until he fainted. Alena hurried to his side, pulling out a healing potion, poring it down his throat as she watched the healing in progress.

"The Barbarian is right. We can revive him for some time, and then we wouldn't get any of our own killed. Let the bastard do it! He's going to die anyway!" An ignorant Mercenary commented from a corner of the tent. Lady Karlen suddenly leapt at the Mercenary, and squeezed at her throat, choking her.

"You will _never _speak like that about a Barbarian or any other species of human _ever _again, Your hear, _NEVER!_" Lady Karlen hissed. Alena dived into the middle, parting Lady Karlen's fingers, releasing her grip. The Mercenary fell to the ground, holding her throat and breathing deeply.

"Enough!" Alena said. "I will not put up with any more of this intolerable behaviour! The Barbarian will go as soon as he is ready, he _will _rescue Tralen [the sorcerer] and he _will _survive, END OF STORY!" Alena glided out of the room, followed by most other Mercenaries, except for Lady Karlen.

*        *              *

Later that day the Barbarian woke up, clutching his hand to his head, wincing with the severity of his headache. It took a while for him to realise that there was something wrong… or right… He moved his hand to his arm were he was wounded. He sat up straight, completely forgetting about his headache. His wound! It was gone! He pulled up his sleeve to look at it, all he could see was what looked like a giant bruise.

"Ah, you're awake." Exclaimed a lady sitting on a crate next to the bed. "I'm Karlen, Lady Karlen. Leader of the Mercenaries of the Black Tongue Rouges. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Gillian Thornik Sharpfinger, Disgrace of the Blood Axes' Clan, Only Survivor." Gillian exclaimed. "Seeking revenge to the death of my clan." Lady Karlen raised an eyebrow.

" And why, may I be so rude as to ask, are you a disgrace to the Blood Axes', Mr Sharpfinger?"

"Gillian" Gillian corrected, and then replied, "Because, as my brothers and sisters died, I hid behind a rock, watching, not moving to protect my family, only caring about myself. That is the only reason why I lived and my family survived." Lady Karlen thought for a moment before replying,

"But, if you had not hid, then you would have died, and have not been able to have revenge. What you did may have been selfish at the time, but soon, you will redeem you honour. You will not have let your family die in vain you _will _have revenge. Believe me." Gillian nodded.

"I should begin my quest then, starting with finding and rescuing the sorcerer." Gillian vowed.

"The sorcerer's name is Tralen. Alena has the antidote ready for you for when you wish to begin the quest. But now, you must eat.


	3. Chapter I: Clashfist

**Chapter I: Clashfist**

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGG!" Roared Gillian, thrusting his two handed axe into a small demon's head. "DIE YOU LITTLE VERMIN!" He screamed. Stabbing his axe blade into more and more little demon's made him stronger and stronger. Suddenly a larger demon holding a staff came out from behind a rock and in a burst of flames, all of the small demons Gillian had just kill rose to fight again. This act of evil pissed Gillian off like hell, and he ran as fast a he could towards the Shaman, yelling his war cry as he went.

The Shaman stood stock still, not moving a muscle, to afraid to run away from the giant Human running towards it, shouldering Fallen away as if they were flies buzzing around his ear. The Shaman was suddenly knocked out of his trance and he immediately threw three consecutive fireballs at the large Human, the fireballs did not have much effect on the Human, the fireballs only conflicted a few burns to the giant muscly Human's bare chest. Once again the Shaman froze in fright, hoping that the Human would spare his life. But his hopes went to waste. The Human smashed the Shaman's skull in with the butt of his axe, and the Shaman fell to the ground, blood pouring from its temples. "Good Riddance" were the last words the Shaman ever heard before it descended to the depths of hell were it could never escape again.

As Gillian followed the mossy overgrown path to the Undead Cave, he encountered clans of Small Demons and their Shamans, Mummies and Quill Rats. He had collected small pouches of gold, cracked and flawed scimitars, one short staff and healing and mana potions. Finally, Gillian found what he was looking for. Hidden behind an overgrowth of vines and roots. As Gillian parted the vines, small Quill Rats scurried away into the dark. Gillian heard a load groan and a call for help from deep inside the cave. 

Gillian slowly crept into the cave, holding his axe high, ready for action. As he rounded a corner a giant beast, larger than Gillian himself, met his eyes. As soon as he registered the situation to his brain (which didn't take very long) he struck at the giant beast, slicing a deep gash into the giant's stomach. The beast roared as blood spurted from his stomach. Gillian then attempted to do another critical hit, but was bashed in the head by the beast's fists, knocking him down to the ground, almost unconscious. The beast grabbed Gillian's feat and dragged him along the ground, bumping his head on rocks sticking out of the ground. Just before Gillian was bashed to unconsciousness, he saw a bright red light behind him.

*        *                *

Hours later Gillian woke up. His body bruised and bleeding.  He tried to roll over, but was unsuccessful. He was tied to a wall. He began to reach over for his axe, hanging on the wall next to him, missing the axe by half an arm's length. Gillian stopped reaching and began to swing, each swing getting him closer and closer. 

After what seemed like hours of swinging continuously, he finally reached his axe, pulling it out of the hook quickly before he fell back. As he swung the other way, he bumped into the wall of the cave, almost dropping the axe, but catching it just before it fell, the blade cutting into the palm of his hand. Gillian groaned and moved his hand off the blade. Blood dripping from his hand, he began to saw at the restraining ropes. When the ropes began to split, Gillian heard loud footsteps coming towards the room he was in. Gillian began to saw faster and faster. The ropes snapped, the monster entered the room, Gillian gulped down a healing potion, and charged at the monster. He dealt a hard blow to the monsters right leg, slicing right through it. The monster roared in utter pain and fell to the ground. Gillian charged again and swung at the monsters neck, cutting a deep gash into its neck, blood sticking in its fur. Gillian struck again and again at its neck, the monster bathing in a pool of its own blood. Gillian struck one final blow, severing the monster's head. Gillian fell to the floor in exhaustion.

*        *                *

Gillian crept around the cave, sticking to the shadows to keep out of sight. As he snuck around, he had encounters with Demons, Mummies, and other Beasts, Collecting red and blue potions, gold, and cracked and flawed weaponry and armoury. After countless battles with clans of demons, he came across a red-glowing Mummy. Behind the groaning, Undead beast there was a cage. Inside the cage was an old unconscious man; next to the cage was a blue-glowing staff with a diamond embedded at the tip. Gillian returned his eyes to the Mummy. 

"Clashfist!" He growled and charged attempting to slash at Clashfist's stomach, but being simply bashed away by Clashfist's fists. Gillian flew across the room, crashing into the wall, rocks crumbling behind his back from the force. He fell to the ground. Clashfist clumsily walked over to Gillian's body and pulled him up. Gillian gave an almighty roar, surprising the Mummy, making Clashfist drop Gillian. Gillian took the chance to strike at Clashfist's feet, slicing them off with one clean swipe. Clashfist fell to the floor, groaning. Gillian struck as hard as he could at Clashfist's neck, severing it from the Mummy's body. Just before Clashfist died, the severed head collected up the strength to vow, 

"My brothers will avenge my death!"

Gillian ran to the cage and opened it, shaking the old man awake.

"Sorcerer Tralen, we must go before more evil comes!" Gillian warned.

"No, child" Tralen replied, "We do not need to hurry. You have murdered their leader. They will not attack with full force for a while now. Not until a monster is promoted to a le…" Before Tralen could finish, Gillian suffered a fit and fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

"The antidote is wearing off! The antidote is wearing off!" He screamed. Tralen, staying calm cast a Scroll of Town Portal and dragged Gillian behind him back to the town, the portal closing behind them.

*        *                *

Hours later Gillian revived, fully healed from his poisoned blood. Gillian sat up, noticing Tralen sitting in a chair next to his bed, putting a glass bottle into a bag.

"What were all those creatures? What are all these items I found? What happened?" Gillian blurted out, straight after thinking how rude it was. Tralen just smiled. 

"All in good time, it will be explained, All in good time, you will be taught." Gillian stood up and put on his belt, pants and strapped his axe to his back.

"Teach me now, while I'm up to it." Gillian demanded. Tralen slowly rose, nodding and thinking.

"First of all" he said, "You should learn that there are alternatives to using a two handed axe" Gillian raised his bushy eyebrows, surprised. Was there possibly an alternative? How could something else be as effective?

"I guess I do have a lot to learn." Gillian said.

"You could, for example" Tralen continued, "Use a One Handed Axe and a shield, raising your defence. The axe may not deal as serious blows, but it would be faster. Allowing you to strike more times." Gillian nodded, understanding the logic of the old man.

"What were all the items I found?" Gillian asked, pouring out the contents of his pack.

"Well" said Tralen, rubbing his chin, "These are healing potions, which heal wounds. I used one to revive you of your cut hand and bruises." He explained, indicating the red potions on the floor. "The larger the bottle, the more effect it will have.

"These blue potions are Mana potions, they will revive you of your mana after you have used magic. Again, the larger the bottle, the more effect it will have."

"What were the creatures I found? The devil-like ones? The bears? And the Skeletons? What are they?" Gillian blurted. Tralen walked over to Gillian and placed his hands on Gillian's forehead.

"I'm fine!" Gillian said, attempting to shake of Tralen's hand, but was surprised at the unsuspected strength of the old man. A blue light glowed from the old man's fingertips, moving onto Gillian's forehead, before disappearing. Gillian jumped back, surprised at the sudden light and the feeling of knowledge.

"Do not be afraid, I have inserted all of my knowledge into your brain. You now should know all that I know." Tralen comforted. 

"Why did you do this?" Gillian asked, still not trusting the old man.

"Because my time has come to pass through to eternal life. I have done what I came here to do. Now I must go."

"You don't mean to say, you're dieing, do you?" Gillian said.

"Yes, I do mean to say this. I am dieing." Tralen replied, lifting up his shirt to reveal a deep gash in his stomach.

"You can get help, you can be healed! You can!" Gillian insisted.

"No, I cannot. And even if I could, I would not want to. My time has come." Gillian opened his mouth to complain, but Tralen interrupted him before he could begin to talk.

"Deep down inside you, is all the information you need. To know that it is true my time has come, and to defeat the evil that defeated your clan. I will still exist, in part, inside you." After saying this Tralen lied down to have his last sleep. Gillian sat next to Tralen until he passed away. 

"I will still exist, in part, inside you" Gillian rolled over inside his head. The last sentence Tralen had said. The last sentence.


End file.
